Bloody Sanctuary
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Life goes on at the Vacitian after the death of Sister Noel. Cardinal Caterina sees it as the perfect time to introduce a new member to the AX family. Father Abel is surprised by the news and Father Hugue is completely against it. However the two don’t ha
1. The Rain Brings Sadness

Anime: Trinity Blood

**Anime:** _**Trinity Blood**_

**Title: Bloody Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over the characters of Trinity Blood, I am merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **_Life goes on at the Vacitian after the death of Sister Noel. Cardinal Caterina sees it as the perfect time to introduce a new member to the AX family. Father Abel is surprised by the news and Father Hugue is completely against it. However the two don't have a say in the matter, when they are thrusted into a mission with the new silver haired AX beauty. One can't forget the two Methuselah's that are accompanying her. _

**Pairings: **_**I haven't decided all of them. So Pairings are subject to change.Durril/Gabrielle, One sided Gabrielle sees Durril as a friend. Hugue/Gabrielle and Caterina/ Havel are the only ones that I'm sure of. The others maybe Abel/Esther, Ion/Tiana or they may be reversed Abel/Tiana, Esther/Ion**_

**Genre: Action-Adventure, Romance, Humor and Horror**

**Claimer:**Father Lindsey Oved and Sister Gabrielle Hewson both belong to little old me; as does theMethuselah Durril and the Methuselah Tiana.

**A/N: Hey TaintedDarkInuShemeeko here, for all you reader you read and review my other anime stories. I with be in Baltimore at Otakon on Aug. 9, 2008 I will be in Cosplay custome as Sakura for Naruto, I will be the only Sakura there with canes most likely. **

**Chapter 1: The Rain Brings Sadness **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Sister Gabrielle sighed as she continued to follow her two fellow companions.

"Really Lindsey, its starting to rain do we really have to go on one of you hunches."

Her violet eyes looked over at the young vampire that Father Oved had befriended.

"Durril help me out here."

"Sorry Gabrielle if Lindsey has a hunch then we go on a hunch."

Sister Gabrielle sighed as she continued to walk in the rain, she was soaked to the bone and she was freezing.

"What was that did the two of you feel that?"

Durril stiffened as he reached for the sword at his waist.

"We're being watched."

Sister Gabrielle and Father Lindsey stood still for a moment. Wanting to protect Lindsey Gabrielle forgot all about protecting her secret.

"Holy Shield, protect us!"

Durril's maroon eyes widened in surprise, at the barrier that was surrounded them. Seeing the wonder in his friends eyes Lindsey spoke to him.

"Wouldn't touch the barrier if I were you my friend, you're a Methuselah after all."

Durril smirked at Lindsey as he spoke.

"And you're just a Terran, Tovaras."

Just as those words escaped the father and Durril's lips four vampires came charging toward them. The minute they hit the barrier they started to scream as their flesh started to burn.

Durril watched as three of them back off, the third one wasn't so lucky.

"That barrier has participles of holy water in it; and Sister Gabrielle is the one responsible for it?"

Father Lindsey's voice was stern as he spoke to Durril.

"It is one of Sister Gabrielle many talents. That I have kept a secret for these last eight years for her."

Strands of Father Lindsey's dark hair fell into his honey brown orbs, as he continued to speak.

"As soon as our business is finished here, we're going to head to the Vatican. Cardinal Caterina Sforza has asked to meet with us."

His sentence was cut short as Gabrielle called out to him.

"Father Lindsey something else is headed this way. Nano-machine Kruznik Archangel09 twenty percent activate."

Durril shield his eyes as a white & purple light enveloped them. When he opened them Sister Gabrielle didn't look like the human he had first met any more. Her nails were long and golden; she held a strange golden staff in her left hand and two enormous purple wings had sprouted from behind her.

"She's…

"An angel Durril, almost her code name is Archangel, but she is no angel."

When she spoke this time her voice was deeper from its normal pitch.

"It's coming, every one get….down."

Gabrielle winced as a dozen or more bombs started to explode all around them. With each one that hit the shield Lindsey and Durril seemed to notice it weakened Gabrielle until.

"I can't hold it for much longer…"

Before Archangel could say anything more, there was another explosion only this time it broke through. Right before he blacked out he heard Gabrielle scream out in pain. Minutes later Father Lindsey Oved came too, only to see Durril kneeling beside him.

"Are you all right Father?"

Lindsey winced at the pain in his left shoulder, but nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm fine, where's Sister Gabrielle?"

Durril lowered his head at first; then lifted it to look up at Lindsey as he answered him.

"She over there, she's been burnt pretty badly, she kept calling out your name. So I left her so I could find you."

Leaning his weight into Durril, Father Lindsey looked in the direction that Durril had been pointing too. Gabrielle's long silvery hair was spread across the ground, like a moonlit curtain. Forgetting all about the pain in his body he hobbled over to Gabrielle's body.

"Gabrielle, can you hear me, just hold on. Don't you dare die on me."

Gabrielle's violet orbs glanced over at Father Lindsey.

"I guess we won't be meeting with Cardinal Caterina. It would be rather rude to show up in the state we are in."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Lady Caterina,"

"Yes, Sister Kate what is it?"

"We have just received word from his Eminence Ion. Father Lindsey and Sister Gabrielle will not be arriving when we first expected in fact his Grace has asked that we send Father Abel and Sister Esther to escort them. It would seem that the two of them including their travel companion were attacked. Leaving Sister Gabrielle badly injured."

"Very well have Leon and William report to me right away."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, Abel I do hope you and Sister Ester are safe."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Father Lindsey winced when he noticed the blood staining the ground.

"Damn it Gabrielle, why in god's name did you do that?"

Gabrielle gave Father Lindsey a small smile as she spoke.

"Father, you shouldn't be using God's name in vain like that. As for why I did it, I figured it would be better if it was me that died then you."

"I think Sister that god would forgive me. Seeing the circumstances we're in."

Looking off at Durril, Father Lindsey made a decision.

"Durril I want you to take Gabrielle and go find her medical help."

Gabrielle lifted a blood covered hand and reached out and grabbed Father Oved's arms.

"I'm not leaving you behind, I can't it is not in my nature. I made a promise to protect you, so protect you, I will."

Pulling herself to her feet Gabrielle looked over a Durril.

"Forgive me Durril; just promise me that you will stay out of my way."

Walking away from Durril and Father Lindsey, Gabrielle activated her nano-machines again.

"Nano-machine KruznikArchangel09 seventy-percent activate."

Durril stood baffled by the sister's new transformation. This transformation was darker then the first one though her long nails were still golden. Gabrielle's eyes now were a dark Crimson.

"What…what just happened to her?"

Father Lindsey winced at the pain that was in his left leg.

"Sister Gabrielle has a gift that not many know of or see. I was the only one who knows of it till now. She feeds off of the blood of vampires when she chooses. You mustn't tell everyone of what you saw. Promise me Durril."

Without warning vampires that Durril had never met before started to attack them. Looking down at Lindsey he could see that his wounds were more serious then he had said.

"Hang in there Father Lindsey; we're going to make it out of here."

Father Lindsey just smiled up at Durril as he looked into his maroon orbs with his own honey orbs.

"I know we will Durril, I just don't think I shall be leaving with you in the way that Sister Gabrielle wishes."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Gabrielle swung her golden staff in the air erect a barrier in doing so five of the vampires that had jumped in the air to attack were cut in half. Once their blood touched the air it began to swirl in the air around Gabrielle until it was absorbed into her body.

"Today is your judgment day. To which I have found you guilty of all charges. Murder in the first and second. So you shall be arrested and punished for your crimes."

One of the vampires however just smirked at her.

"Well if I'm going to die I might as well as take a Vatican dog like you with me."

The Vampire continued to smile as he pressed the button in his hand. And the area was engulfed in orange light. The last thing that Sister Gabrielle Hewson, codename: Archangel, saw was Durril looking up at her with tears in his eyes. It was the only thing that she needed to see to know that Father Lindsey's wounds had been worst then he had told them.

Durril gasped and lifted his head trying to see through the golden white that now surround him. A feeling of warmth and safeness surrounded him before he black out completely.

'_So this is a part of Sister Gabrielle as well.'_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Father Nightroad, slow down please wait for me."

Father Abel Nightroad slid to a stop to look behind him.

"Come on Ester, we have to hurry."

He waited for the blue eyes sister to catch up with him, before taking hold of her hand and pulling her along with him as he ran. Once reaching La Tres' Gardens, Abel stopped his body almost frozen in place at what he saw. Trees and bushes were aflame the ground beneath them was chard black.

"My god, what happen here?"

It was then that Abel saw three very familiar forms standing in the shadows.

"Leon, Professor, Ion, what are the three of you doing here? Ester and I where sent here to escort Sister Hewson and Father Oved to the Vatican."

The Professor just sighed as he looked at Father Nightroad and Sister Ester.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get the message from Sister Kate. There was an explosion; Cardinal Caterina Sforza sent Leon and myself here to clean up and to retrieve the bodies."

Ion bowed his head in front of Abel.

"I ask for your forgiveness Father Nightroad, I was suppose to keep them safe till you arrived and I failed; which it also cost me, my good friend Durril Manken."

"You did what you thought was right, your Eminence. My brother knew of the dangers and yet he still wanted to help."

"Tiana, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here your Eminence to help look for the remains of my brother and friends."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**A **few minutes later, Sister Ester stifled a scream as a large pile of ashes started to move. Abel, Leon and the Professor all drew their guns. Tiana however ran in front of them the minute she noticed the ring that was on the right hand.

"No please don't shoot it's my brother."

Coughing was soon heard as Durril Manken started to pull himself from the ashes.

"Durril, you're alive!"

At hearing his name Durril looked up to see his little sister standing in front of him.

"Tiana, I'm glad you're safe."

Tiara ran to him to see burns and cuts all over his body.

"Oh, Durril look at you you're a mess."

All that he needed to do to feel better was to look into her deep dark green orbs. A small smile soon found its way on his lips.

"I'll be fine, but Father Lindsey is in great need of a doctor."

After brushing some of the ash from his clothes; Durril bent down and lifted an unconscious Lindsey Oved into his arms. Leon rushed over and took Father Oved from Durril. Once the weight was gone from his arms Durril started to sway as his legs bucketed beneath him.

"I don't understand, Father Oved and I should be nothing but ashes; but some how we survived how did we…?"

In a series of flashes Durril recalled the last few moments before he black out. The golden white light, then Sister Gabrielle standing in front of them in her Archangel form, her giant wings shielding them from the blast.

"Oh god, Sister Gabrielle she shielded us from the explosion."

Father Wordsworth looked over at Durril with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry son, but I doubt that Sister Gabrielle will ever be found. We need to get Father Oved and you to a hospital."

Durril just slapped the Professor's hand away from him.

"I'm not going any where not until I find her. She's still alive I know she is. We just have to keep looking she could have been thrown. We have to keep on looking for he…rr."

Durril then collapsed into the Professor's arms. Abel grew panicked as he looked at his friend.

"Professor, what did you just do to him?"

The Professor just smiled. "I gave him a little sedative that's all; all right Abel, Leon and I shall get these two the medical treatment they need. You will let us know if you find anything.

Abel simply nodded to them.

"Yes, of course we will."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Abel, do you really think we are going to find her?"

"Durril believes that she is still alive. So I have to think that there is still some hope. I've only meet Sister Gabrielle briefly, but I have to believe that she is still alive. There has been too many lives lost already."

Ester looked out toward the setting sun as it disappeared over a grove of trees. There in the shadows, Ester sees a figure slowly making its way toward them.

"Abel over there, is that Sister Gabrielle?"

Abel slid his glasses back on his nose as he looked out to where Sister Ester was pointing.

"Dear, god it is her but how."

Sister Gabrielle's habit was ripped and torn in so many places that it barely covered her in places. The blood that stained the white habit seemed to be the only thing holding the dress onto her battered body. When she was almost to Abel and Ester's side Gabrielle collapsed in a heap to the ground. Her body no longer had the strength to move.

"Professor, we've found Sister Gabrielle Hewson and will be arriving at the hospital immediately. Tell me how is Father Oved and his companion?"

"Both are going to be just fine after some rest. It is rather remarkable that the two of them survived the fires set by the explosion."

Abel looked down at the unconscious sister that lay against him. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Father Nightroad, she's lost a lot of blood. Do you think that she's going to be alright?

Abel's voice was sad and solemn as he spoke.

"I don't know Ester, one can hope and pray, but in the end it's really up to her."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

When he had awakened after a day of rest, he had found that Father Oved was on the road to recovering. Durril had also found that Sister Gabrielle had been found only she had not yet regained consciousness. For three whole days she laid in that bed not moving, her face as pale as the first snow fall in winter, while her silvery hair seemed like a curtain of moonlight.

"There is so much that I want to ask you Sister Gabrielle, though I'm not sure where to start just please, please wake up and come back to me."

At hearing someone walking down the hall way Durril straightened in his chair.

"Father Lindsey what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Lindsey just smiled lightheartedly at his Methuselah friend.

"Yes, I suppose so but then so should you Methuselah or not you took a beating worst then me. You shielded me from the fires and in turn Gabrielle shielded use both."

A smile pulled at Durril's lips as he saw how Father Lindsey's honey orbs were dancing.

"Lindsey you never did tell me what you are doing out of bed."

"My codename is Doctor after all, so I have placed myself as Gabrielle's physician. Cardinal Caterina seems to be ok with the idea. Though she still needs extra oxygen forced inside of her body. Her blood count and volume is starting to return to normal."

Durril's maroon orbs shimmered with a deep sadness his dark bangs falling into his face.

"Tell me Lindsey, what does Cardinal Caterina Sforza think of Sister Hewson gifts?"

"She's just fine with them she is hoping perhaps Gabrielle will some how lighten the hearts of her AX members since the death of one of the comrades."

At hearing Father Lindsey's words Durril sprang from his chair.

"What are you talking about Tovaras, are you telling me that we are just going to leave her here."

Lindsey sighed as he looked at his friend.

"The Empress and the Duchess of Muldoval wishes to speak with you and Tiana. The messenger said it was of great importance. I myself will be going to Albion. I'm sure that Gabrielle will be just fine. Father Abel Nightroad will be taking care of her until we return."

Seeing that he would not win, not if the Empress herself had asked to have council with him and his sister; Durril sighed in defeat.

"Fine if we must we must, so we leave by the hour then."

Durril then traced out of the room to find his sister Tiana.

Father Lindsey sighed once more as he looked down at the woman he had fast become friends with.

"Come back to us Gabrielle, you are needed here. It's been raining for four days now. Why is it that the rain always seems to bring sadness with it? You shall complete your mission someday, and it is my belief that you shall find your ray of sun light as well. Sister Gabrielle."

_Those in need of Salvation can be the hand of grace as well._

_**TBC…**_

_**Next: Bloody Sanctuary, Chapter 2: Past Nightmares, and a Shadow Closes**_

_**Avert not thine eyes.**_

**A/N: **Tracing is a word that can be used to describe the was vampires can travel from place to place so fast.


	2. Past Nightmares, and a Shadow Closes

Title: Bloody Sanctuary

**Title: Bloody Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over the characters of Trinity Blood, I am merely borrowing them.

**AU of sorts Summary:** _Life goes on at the Vacitian after the death of Sister Noel. Cardinal Caterina sees it as the perfect time to introduce a new member to the AX family. Father Abel is surprised by the news and Father Hugue is completely against it. However the two don't have a say in the matter, when they are thrusted into a mission with the new silver haired AX beauty. One can't forget the two Methuselah's that are accompanying her. _

**Genre:** Action-Adventure, Romance, Humor and Horror

**Claimer:** Father Lindsey Oved and Sister Gabrielle Hewson both belong to little old me; as does the Methuselah Durril and the Methuselah Tiana.

_**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**TIS**_

_**Last Time:**_

"_Tell me Lindsey, what does Cardinal Caterina Sforza think of Sister Hewson gifts?"_

"_She's just fine with them she is hoping perhaps Gabrielle will some how lighten the hearts of her AX members since the death of one of their comrades."_

_At hearing Father Lindsey's words Durril sprang from his chair._

"_What are you talking about Tovaras, are you telling me that we are just going to leave her here."_

_Lindsey sighed as he looked at his friend._

"_The Empress and the Duchess of Muldova wishes to speak with you and Tiana. The messenger said it was of great importance. I myself, will be going to Albion. I'm sure that Gabrielle will be just fine. Father Abel Nightroad will be taking care of her until we return."_

_Seeing that he would not win, not if the Empress herself had asked to have council with him and his sister; Durril sighed in defeat._

"_Fine if we must, we must, so we leave by the hour then."_

_Durril then traced out of the room to find his sister Tiana._

_Father Lindsey sighed once more as he looked down at the woman he had fast become friends with._

"_Come back to us Gabrielle, you are needed here. It's been raining for four days now. Why is it that the rain always seems to bring sadness with it? You shall complete your mission someday, and it is my belief that you shall find your ray of sun light as well. Sister Gabrielle."_

**Chapter 2: Past Nightmares, and a Shadow Closes**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Cardinal Caterina Sforza looked across her desk at Father Oved; as he continued to stare out the window at the pouring rain. Havel stood silently by Caterina's side.

"Doctor, how is she?"

A sigh was his only answer at first.

"She's alive Caterina, for that I am thankful. With the amount of blood she lost and the injuries she sustained it is hard to tell what else is going on with her."

"So Sister Gabrielle still hasn't regained consciousness yet?"

Father Lindsey Oved still remained staring out the window.

"No she hasn't, and I fear the nightmares she may have while I'm away on the business that you asked of me. Even if she does awaken, I'm unsure of the condition she will be in."

Father Lindsey slowly turned to look at Caterina.

"Tell me, do you really think that Sword Dancer and the Crusnik are the right ones to be partnered up with her. Father Watteau is liable to see her as a weak link."

"I assure you Doctor, that no one here sees her as weak. As soon as she is well I will be sending them out."

"As you wish Lady Caterina, Archangel is after all one of your AX members now. I realize that all of your members have things in their pasts that they are not proud of. The things that they did to her, the pain she's suffered, and the betrayal she has been through."

Father Lindsey shook his head as if he were trying to shake something free. His honey colored orbs looked sad as he brought his eyes up to meet Cardinal Caterina's.

"Well now, I suppose I shall excuse myself now. After all, what I have to do in Albion is of great importance."

Lady Caterina's heart was saddened as she watched one of her newest AX members leave. It wasn't because he was leaving that made her sad, but that she understood what Father Lindsey was feeling. He worried greatly about Sister Gabrielle he had known her since the night of his thirteenth birthday eight years ago. Just as she worried about Abel every time he was gone on a mission.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The body of Father Abel Nightroad stiffened as he stepped into the room that held the injured Sister Gabrielle Hewson. What was it about her that seemed to be pulling him toward her? The slow rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still breathing; as did the slight condensation that was appearing and then disappearing in the oxygen mask that was supplying her with oxygen. Abel then seemly shielded his eyes from something bright.

'_Where is all this light coming from?'_

In a blink of an eye the light vanished leaving only Abel and Sister Gabrielle in the room.

'_Could it have come from her alone?'_

"Father Abel is everything alright?"

Abel was shook from his thoughts at the sound of Sister Ester's voice.

"Oh uh…Ester you startled me there."

"Oh I'm sorry father."

"No, no it quite all right."

Ester then watched the way that Abel was looking at Sister Gabrielle.

"Is there something wrong Abel?"

"No not really she just reminded me of someone I knew once that's all."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_**Eight Hundred-thirteen Years ago**_

"_Ma'am, are you sure you want to try this again. Subject 05 and Subject 06 didn't make it."_

"_Yes, I'm very aware of that, but subjects 07 and 08 are in recovery correct, there doesn't seem to be any problems with either of their bodies' assimilation with the nano-machines."_

"_No ma'am, there weren't, but didn't you promise that you would only use her as a subject? Didn't you Zipporah?"_

_A woman with sad dark eyes and ebony colored hair sighed as she replied. _

"_I did at first, the three of them share similar genetics, they are triplets, and do you know how rare that is? O eight and O nine share the same genetic code, but they didn't branch from the same cell as did subjects 01 and 02. As for 07 he is a complete mystery to me." _

'_If only they knew, if only they knew that I'm awake. Please just stop I'm not asleep anymore I'm awake. I can't move my body. What did Zipporah say? No she wouldn't she promised not to use Helena as a test subject.'_

"_The nano-machines are in place and ready to be activated."_

"_Gabrielle Hewson is my most precious child now. She is the Crusnik Archangel09, Helena is a Crusnik Archange108 as well but her power only goes up to one hundred and ten. As with Gabrielle, I have cross into to something more, for her Crusnik Archangel abilities reach as high as one hundred and twenty."_

"_But isn't that dangerous?"_

"_It is, but he has to be stopped she knows it as well as I. The others aren't ready to know of them yet. But he must be stopped, Killing him is the only option I see, especially since he is a one hundred percent fused Crusnik. However, without something stronger there will be no killing him."_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_I have my ways."_

"_Zipporah, what about Aaron?"_

"_I'm not that sure if I'm done with O seven yet." _

_Tears were flowing free from her eyes, for now she knew that she and Helena were now monsters. They were now high level Crusnikes meant to take out their brothers and sisters if the need arose. Then there was Aaron, What had she meant when she said he was a mystery still? Gabrielle then felt something glide down her arm, it was something cold. In an instant the skin stung in the place where the cold object had been._

'_I've been cut and now the warm feeling that I feel is my blood. I'm bleeding!"_

"_Note that Crusnik Archangel09's healing takes at least ten minutes depending on the size of the wound. The other transplant is complete correct"_

"_Yes it is and Crusnik 09 shows now signs of rejecting the cell."_

"_Then let's get everything cleaned up."_

_Gabrielle's heart tightened and then speed up as if it was about to break free from her chest._

'_What more tests, what else did you do to me. Please stop, please don't do this.'_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_**Present Time back to the Vatican Hospital **_

At the sound of fast rapid beeping coming from one of the machines attached to Sister Gabrielle, Sister Ester and Abel turned quickly to the sound.

"Father Abel, I think something is wrong should her heart be beating that fast?"

"No, Ester I don't think it should."

Ester then gasped as she noticed something else about Sister Gabrielle.

"Father Abel, her eyes are those…"

"Tears, of blood it would appear that they are."

Abel then looked over at Ester.

"Ester, go find the Professor I know he's not a doctor, but he may be able to help. Now go."

"Right of course Father Abel."

As Ester ran from the room, Father Abel went to sit on the side of the bed in the hopes of calming Sister Hewson.

"It's all right Sister Hewson, you're safe here."

Deep within Gabrielle's mind some thing was pulling her out of the darkness.

'_What is this feeling that I'm having?'_

Her deep violet orbs widened when she understood what the pull was.

'_A Crusnik is close, but which one is it?'_

Sitting down on the bed Father Abel Nightroad had no clue of the struggle going on within Gabrielle's mind.

If fact the clumsy father gasped when Gabrielle's violet orbs snapped open and she sat up suddenly; her body crushing into Abel, being unaware of whom or what Abel was. All the sister did was cling to Abel as crystalline tears fell washing away all of the bloody ones. She continued to sob lightly on Abel shoulder, until she was once again asleep.

"Sister Gabrielle are you…?"

Abel's words trailed off when he realized that she was once again asleep.

"I see so you were having a nightmare, well don't you worry everything will be all right now."

Ester and Father William came running into to the room; only to see Father Nightroad gently laying Sister Hewson back down on the bed.

"Father Nightroad?"

"Abel, what is it Ester said there was something wrong."

Abel just looked up at them with one of his awkward smiles.

"Well there was, but it would seem that she was reacting to some sort of Nightmare; in her unconscious state."

Abel then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"She gave me quite a scare at first with her eyes snapping open so suddenly."

Abel voice soon grew sad and quiet.

"The moment that her body bumped into mine, there was such need and loneliness in her hold. It wasn't long before her tears stopped and she was once again in a deep sleep."

William glanced over at Ester and gave her a small smile.

"Sister Ester, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting her chart for me. I would much like to know what all has been going on with her since she arrived here."

"Yes, of course Father Wordsworth."

Once William was sure that Ester was no longer in the room. He turned his attention to Abel.

"You can tell what she is can't you Abel? She is very much like you, isn't she?"

Abel's voice grew solemn as he spoke.

"I could feel something about her but I wasn't sure what it was. I'm still not sure what it is. There is one thing that I do know and that is that her sadness is over flowing. Like it's pouring out of her like flowing water down a fall."

William raised an eyebrow as he put is pipe in his mouth.

"So you're telling me that she's the reason that it has been rain for the last four day huh. Well that is very interesting indeed."

Abel quickly waved his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no I wasn't saying that at all. Who is to really say why it's been raining the way that it has been."

Yet even as Abel said this he couldn't help but wonder what was pulling him toward her. His thoughts where erupted by the sound of Sister Kate's voice.

"_Abel, Lady Caterina wishes to speak to you about an important matter. She's waiting inside of her office."_

"I understand, Sister Kate. I'm on my way."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Abel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You want me to go to the Empire with not just Sister Gabrielle but Father Hugue as well isn't that a little dangerous considering Father Hugue's past with vampires. I mean he isn't one to really listen to the rules or to follow them really."

"That is precisely why I want you and Gabrielle to be his partners. It will be up to you to keep him under control."

Abel swallowed once at hearing, of course; it didn't really matter how he felt about it. Caterina would do what she wanted.

"Yes, Lady Caterina and what of Hugue now?"

"I am doing what I can to get him to Rome even as we speak."

"I see but to do all of this so soon, Sister Gabrielle hasn't even regained coconsciousness yet."

Lady Caterina let out a sigh as she looked over at Abel.

"I know, and that fact alone worries me."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The wind continued to whip at strands of dark hair, and dark blue feather were shook in the breeze as well. Two piercing dark brown eyes continued to look over the city of Rome.

_"_I have found her Gabrielle, it took years of searching but I have found Shera_."_

'_She is beautiful and she is our daughter, do you even remember her?'_

_**Memory of nine years ago**_

_Wind and rain shook the ship as it hovered in the air above a church on earth. He had paced nervously back and froth in front of the sick bay doors. Gabrielle's cries of pain could be heard through the doors._

_Gabrielle's fraternal twin sister, Helena kept watching him pace. Her ebony hair and ice blue eyes did not mirror Gabrielle at all. There had been a time when Helena's eyes had been a warm blue; but since the day of their transformation they had grown cold. Somehow after everything they had put Gabrielle through her violet eyes remained warm and carrying. _

"_Oh for the love of me, Aaron stop you're pacing it is giving me a headache. The baby will be born soon enough. It's not like it is going to be yours or Gabrielle's. They placed it inside of her, we all of us know that. They're scientists do you really think they will let you have her?"_

_From the moment that the cries of a baby girl split the silence everything had fallen around them all._

_**End of Memory **_

"You lost everything on that night; our child and the memories of her because of those humans. Yet, I do not know if you remember me."

Without another word or a thought Aaron took to the sky toward Albion and Father Lindsey Oved the one man that he trusted with his life.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Clear crystalline tears fell from Sister Gabrielle's eyes as she awoke suddenly. She then reached up and pulled the oxygen mask away from her face. Where was she and what had happened? After a few seconds it all came rushing back to her; the rain, the feeling of danger, the vampire attack and then the bombs and fire. Durril and Father Lindsey, where were they where they still alive?

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Gabrielle shakily stood on her feet. The white cotton gown she was wearing fell down to her ankles as she slowly started to move. As weak as she felt she knew she must have lost a lot of blood, it was then that her stomach gave off a small but forceful growl. Sister Gabrielle how ever ignored it as she continued on her way down the hallway, toward the French doors that she knew lead to the outside gardens.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Abel remained silence as he walked beside Lady Caterina. The Cardinal had expressed her desire to check up on Sister Gabrielle herself. Suddenly, a scream sounded from the medic ward of the Vacitian. The scream caused Father Nightroad and Lady Caterina to pick up their paced and run the rest of the way down the hallway.

Abel reached the distraught nurse first.

"What is it what's wrong, is it Sister Gabrielle?"

"She's gone father."

"What no impossible I just saw her this morning her vitals were good and very stable."

"No, father you misunderstand. Sister Gabrielle isn't dead, she's just missing."

At the nurse's words Abel quickly glanced into the room. The bed where Sister Gabrielle had been was empty.

"But how, who and why?"

"Don't worry Abel we will find her."

Abel didn't move as Cardinal Caterina placed a hand on his right shoulder.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The concrete was still wet from the down pouring of rain that had only stopped a few moments, before Sister Gabrielle had awakened. The wind however had not stopped; it seemed to claw at the nightgown she wore. As her amethyst orbs looked up at the grey sky; small snow flakes began to fall from the sky. Her feet splashed in a small puddle as she made her way to a lone white rose bush among a dozen red ones. She plucked a bloom from the bush and let the sweet smell of it wash over her.

'_Am I alive, is any of this real or am I dreaming?'_

Gabrielle turned her head quickly to the left at the sound of someone's boots coming to a stop not far from her. There stood a man with dark jade eyes, and long golden hair tied up behind his head.

"Are you lost…"

Father Hugue's question trailed off from a moment he saw the golden cross hang around her neck. Silvery white hair, and mystifying violet eyes she was no ordinary sister. She had to be the new AX member he had heard about; the one who had been badly burned and injured. Yet she showed no signs of her injuries.

Father Watteau spoke once more.

"Are you lost, sister? Why are you all the way out here?"

"I needed to get away to try and escape, but I never can those images are always with me."

At first hearing her words Hugue had thought that she was talking about the bombing. Her eyes however told a different story. They seemed to be somewhere else far away from here.

Father Hugue then took in the sister's appearance. She wore nothing but a white cotton gown, her feet were bare, and the falling snow seemed to blend in with her hair.

"You must be Father Watteau; Father Lindsey told me that I was to be meeting you sometime."

"I am Sister Gabrielle Hewson; it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sister Gabrielle then bowed politely to Hugue; only to regret it in the next moment.

"I think, I have moved to fast too soon."

Hugue watched as he legs wobbled and then started to give out. In one quick minute Father Watteau moved to catch her. The minute he had her in his arms Hugue realized how weak and injured she still was. Sister Hewson's skin was as white as the snow and just as cold. The only color on her was not from the warmth of her body, but from the harsh wind that flushed her cheeks pink.

'_If she hasn't recovered yet then why would she be out here in the cold?'_

**TBC……**

**Please read and review I would love to hear from you.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
